<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Happen To Like Nice Men (AKA, Another Han/Leia First Time Fic None Of Y'all Asked For) by IvyLeigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619664">I Happen To Like Nice Men (AKA, Another Han/Leia First Time Fic None Of Y'all Asked For)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/pseuds/IvyLeigh'>IvyLeigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bespin, Breakfast in Bed, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Leia is DTF, Leia may be a virgin but she aint no nun, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Smiling, Making Love, Mentioned Chewbacca (Star Wars), No Sleep Til Bespin, Oral Sex, Poor Chewbacca ain't never gonna get any sleep, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, han solo is a good guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/pseuds/IvyLeigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After kissing her in the engine room without her consent, Han Solo thinks he owes Princess Leia an apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Happen To Like Nice Men (AKA, Another Han/Leia First Time Fic None Of Y'all Asked For)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's just say that Han/Leia kiss scene in The Empire Strikes Back hasn't aged all that well since 1980. So this is my attempt to retcon that.</p>
<p>And after dwelling in the Dark Side for so long, I really needed to write some wholesome smut.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, that was it. Course was set for Bespin. Luckily, the ration stores were full after he and Chewie had stocked up for their departure from Hoth before it turned into an escape. And fuel shouldn’t be an issue going sub-light. Water stores were fine for now; there was no shortage of ice floating around in space, all he had to do was unfold the hydronet from the<em> Millennium Falcon’s </em> keel and catch all the ice they needed for the filtration system. As for boredom, there were more than enough projects to finish around the ship, none of which were nearly as maddening as that kriffing hyperdrive. </p>
<p>It was only then Han noticed how quiet the ship was. Too quiet. After running from a very pissed-off Sith Lord, jockeying through an asteroid field and  escaping the belly of a space worm, the silence was near deafening. Hours earlier, Chewie narned quite loudly that he was going to bed for a week. Threepio was still shut down (thank Kest) in the seat behind him. And Leia… well, Leia just disappeared to the spare cabin at the stern. Well, not a spare anymore, since that’s where she would be sleeping, it was hers now. He had hoped that maybe it could have stayed a spare. That maybe...maybe she’d consider sharing his.</p>
<p>Well, he’d shot that chance down spectacularly. </p>
<p>With no hyperdrive, they were looking at weeks of space travel at least, if not a couple standard galactic months. If he didn’t make things between them right at this moment, it was going to be a very long, very tense trip. Solo scrubbed his hands down his face. Before he lost his nerve, he got up and walked out of the cockpit and through the hold. </p>
<p>When he came up on her door, he held his knuckles in the air for what seemed like a week before he finally knocked. Softly, not too hard. He’d already screwed up once today. Banging on her door was probably not the best way to start an apology.</p>
<p>His knock, however, was answered with silence. Han sighed, then called softly, “Leia? You awake?”</p>
<p>A pause, then a quiet, “Yes, Captain, I’m awake.”</p>
<p>“Hey...can I… can I talk to you?” Again, silence. “Just talk. I mean it, I promise. Just talk. Ok?”</p>
<p>After a long moment, the door slid open. Leia stood in the doorway. She had removed her thermal vest, leaving her just in her snowsuit. She had taken her hair down and plaited it into one long loose braid that hung down over her shoulder. Han had never seen her hair down before. He didn’t know it was <em> that </em> long, almost down to her hips. And soft. It just looked so soft...</p>
<p><em> Snap out of it, Solo </em>. “Um...hi.”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips. “Hi. What is it?”</p>
<p>Hoth was tropical compared to the look she was giving him. Time to defrost it. “I’m sorry,” he blurted.</p>
<p>She blinked first before raising an eyebrow. “For what?”</p>
<p>“For today. For the engine room. For that kiss… for…” He sighed again, and looked her in the eye. “For being a pushy jerk.” </p>
<p>The hardness left her face, and her big brown eyes got even wider. For a second, she seemed to be at a loss for words. <em> Wow, first time for everything I guess </em>, Han thought. </p>
<p>Then it was his turn to be surprised when she murmured, “Come in.”</p>
<p>His brows sprang up. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Unless you want to have this conversation out in the hall for Chewie to hear?” she said with just a hint of a smirk.</p>
<p>Han laughed a little. “Chewie already thinks I’m a bonehead. No need to prove it any further.” He hesitated for a second, silently asking her permission with his eyes, just to be sure. Leia nodded once, then stepped aside to allow him in. And slid the door closed behind her.</p>
<p>Han glanced around the tiny cabin. He looked down at the bunk, seeing that she had turned the covers down for the night, and suddenly felt a weird pang of guilt. Sure, the bunk was probably more comfortable than the cots handed out by the Alliance on Hoth, but still. She was a princess. She deserved something a lot more...plush. She probably grew up sleeping on silk and feathers, not scratchy duraflax and lumpy synthephoam . </p>
<p>Leia watched him stare at the bed. Irritation flared in her cheeks for a second, until he turned back to her. He seemed… humbled, a look that Han Solo rarely donned and didn’t flatter him at all. She was about to say so when he blurted, “I scared you today. Didn’t I?”</p>
<p>She absently rubbed at her neck. “Captain,” she scoffed, not entirely convincingly, “you hardly strike fear in the hearts of--”</p>
<p>“Come on, Leia,” he groaned, “you practically ran out of there the second Goldenrod showed up.” Leia opened her mouth, but then stopped and looked at the floor. Han put his hands on his hips and looked down as well. “Look, in the circles I run in...ran in… if you liked a girl, you just, you know...went for it.” He looked up to see Leia glaring at him from under her brow. “I mean, the girls I knew… they were like me. Smugglers, throttle jockeys, cantina girls. They’d been around the Rim a few times, they were jaded, tough--”</p>
<p>“Easy,” Leia interjected flatly.</p>
<p>Han’s mouth gaped as he blinked. “Yeeeah, that too. But hey, we never knew if we’d see tomorrow, sweetheart. So...let’s just say none of us wasted a lot of time on courtship.” Leia still eyed him, but said nothing. Han felt that stare all the way down to his feet, and winced. “But that’s not an excuse. I… I pushed you. I kissed you because I wanted to, but I didn’t ask if you wanted to...and that… wasn’t right.” He looked up again, into her eyes. “And I’m sorry. I really am.” She stayed silent. Han sighed. “I...just wanted to tell you that. G’night.” He turned to go--</p>
<p>“You like me?” Leia asked barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>Han looked back at her. “Well, yeah Leia, I like you.”</p>
<p>“No. I mean...do you like <em> me </em>, Han?” She stared into his eyes, and he saw something in them. Uncertainty and...hurt, real hurt. “Because if this is just another joke to you or some game…” Leia turned away and folded her arms over herself.</p>
<p>“Is that why you think I came here?” he asked, a little hurt himself. “To play a joke on you?”</p>
<p>She scoffed. “Frankly Han, it’s hard to tell with you. You insult me, then you flirt with me, then you harass me again...and then you kiss me…” She threw up her hands. “You just confuse me so much, all the time...I don’t know what to think… I don’t know if you like me or hate me...” Her voice cracked with that last line, and she fully turned her back on him and lowered her head.</p>
<p>“Hate you? How could you ever think--” But then he stopped, letting her words sink in. Here he was, giving her grief all this time, just because of his own insecurity. Just because he felt-- no, <em> knew-- </em> he would never be good enough for her, and he punished <em> her </em> for it with his wise-assery and bantha shit. <em> Kest and Krinnic, </em> he thought. <em> I’m a sleemo of galactic proportions.  </em></p>
<p>“Aw, sweetheart,” he groaned, palming his forehead, “I really have been a nerfherder, haven’t I?” She didn’t answer, which pretty much meant ‘yes’. He ran that hand through his hair. Time to suck it up. “You want the truth? Ok, honesty time. Yeah, I like you. Hell yeah, I like you. I like you so much it makes me crazy sometimes. I like you so much,” he took a deep breath, “I can’t get you out of my head, Leia.” </p>
<p>Leia looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with genuine surprise.  “You have a hell of a way of showing it, Solo.”</p>
<p>The thought that he’d caused her this kind of hurt made him feel like a Wookiee just kicked him in the balls. He stepped toward her, slowly and cautiously. “Leia...I’m gonna make you a promise, right here and now. No more insults, no more passes at you, no more jokes or games. Because… aw, Leia.” His shoulders fell. “I don’t want you to hate me.”</p>
<p>“I… don’t hate you, Han.” A hard breath fell out of her. “I try to, I really do. But, if we’re being honest here…” She paused, then laughed, softly and a little sadly before she said, “You’re one of the few real friends I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>Han’s brows rose. “Really?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “You’re the only person who’s ever treated me like an equal and not a princess.” She turned back to face him. “You’re the only person I know who doesn't kiss my ass.” </p>
<p>A quick laugh burst out his mouth until he really saw her face. There was a vulnerability in those big brown eyes that he’d never seen before. It only occurred to him then why she was the way she was, and how lonely she must really be. Princess, Senator, the face of the Rebel Alliance, always having to live up to those icons, always having to be strong, fearless, stoic...perfect. Never allowed to just kriff up once in a while, just to be a woman. Just to be <em> human </em>. </p>
<p>He looked at her, and smiled softly. “You know what? You don’t kiss mine either. That’s what real friends are.”</p>
<p>Her face brightened with a soft smile. “Really? I'm your friend?”</p>
<p>“You bet you’re my friend.” </p>
<p>Her eyelids fluttered. “Like Chewie is? Like Luke is?”</p>
<p>He took a step into her, and gently set his hands on her shoulders, looking her right in the eye. “Damn straight.” Her smile got so big, it lit up the tiny cabin like a solar flare. Han exhaled in relief and sheer contentment. Maybe the next few weeks wouldn’t be so tense after all. </p>
<p>He gave her shoulders a squeeze. “It’s been a hell of a few days. Get some rest sweetheart, ok?” Han dropped his hands and  turned to leave…</p>
<p>Until Leia grasped one. “Don’t go.” </p>
<p>Han looked down,  and realized that this was the first time she’d ever held his hand without somebody chasing them. When he looked up to her face, he saw her nervously lick her lips, debating something behind her eyes. She glanced around the cabin and smiled shyly. “Do you have anything to drink on this deathtrap?”</p>
<p>He grinned and scoffed. “Do you know me? Ah ha, I got just the thing.” Letting go of her hand, he stepped to the bulkhead and leaned in. He ran his hand down a panel,  then rapped it with his knuckles. The little panel popped open, and he reached in and pulled out a bottle. “Yeah, this is the stuff,” he said. “Dorean brandy. Aged thirty seven years.”</p>
<p>Leia raised her brows. “Dorean brandy? I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we run a class act on this deathtrap.”</p>
<p>“That stuff costs a fortune. Where’d you get that?”</p>
<p>He blew the dust off the cork. “From one of those tough jaded easy girls I told you about.”</p>
<p>She tossed him a bemused smirk. “Interesting hiding place too.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Chewie. He’d down this like mother’s milk.” He handed her the bottle. “Wait here, I’ll get some glasses.”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother,” she said, pulling the cork and bringing it to her lips. One swig...two swigs...</p>
<p>“Hey whoa, Leia, careful, that’s powerful stuff!”</p>
<p>She lowered the bottle, and took a deep gasp. “Good.” She took one more swig and handed it to Han.</p>
<p>He looked through the bottle at the damage she’d done. “Damn. I thought Chewie was bad.” He shrugged and grinned. “Ah hell, after the last few days, we deserve a party, right?” He tipped the bottle to his mouth and took a few enthusiastic gulps himself.</p>
<p>Leia chuckled, then plopped herself on the bunk. She grabbed a pillow, put it behind her head, and leaned back against the bulkhead. She patted the space beside her. “Have a seat, flyboy. It’s my turn to talk.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” He obeyed.</p>
<p>She rolled her head over and gazed at him for a long moment. “I know what they call me, Han,” she finally murmured.</p>
<p>He knit his brow. “Who calls you what?”</p>
<p>“The troops,” she sighed, “the pilots, the techs. The <em> men </em>. They call me the ‘Ice Princess’.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Han said, “you know how grunts are. I mean, look at you,” he said, gesturing over her. “You’re brilliant, you’re gorgeous, and you’re untouchable. Those guys would give their right appendage to be with you. They’re just jealous, Leia.  And whoever says that is an idiot who doesn’t deserve the time of day.”</p>
<p>“You’ve called me that, Solo.”</p>
<p>He winced and exhaled a groan. “Didn’t we just agree that I’m an idiot too?”</p>
<p>“Might be the first time we ever agreed about anything.” She put her hand out. Han put the bottle in it. “Yes, that’s me, isn’t it?” She took a swig, set the bottle in her lap, and smirked a little sadly. “Untouchable.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Han breathed, taking her hand in his, fumbling for words. “Look… I get it, Leia.” She rolled her head to look at him. “I get living inside armor. What do you think I’ve been doing all these years?” He shook his head, and took the bottle from her. “Yeah, I’ve had some crap happen in my life. But nothing like you have. And yet here you are, fighting, refusing to lay down, refusing to die. You’re not ice, sweetheart.” He gave her a smile. “You’re steel.” He took a swig.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be steel, Han. I want…” She kept gazing at him, and he saw some of that armor fall away. “I want to…” Her hand was still in his, and she began to stroke it with her thumb. She took a deep breath. “I want you.”</p>
<p>The brandy stuck in his throat mid-swallow, and he forced it down with considerable effort. Finding his breath again, he blurted, “You...<em> want </em> me? You mean you want to…” She nodded. “With <em> me </em>?” She nodded again, smiling gently. He blinked a few times. “How...how long have you…”</p>
<p>“Oh, pretty much since I threw you down a garbage chute,” she admitted, softly and a little tipsily.</p>
<p>Funny, that was the same time he knew he wanted her too. He cleared his throat. “Sweetheart, you sure this isn’t the brandy talking?”</p>
<p>“No Han, it’s me talking. But the brandy is helping.” She took one more drink from the bottle. “I’ve lived three years never knowing if I’d see tomorrow. Maybe I’m not so different from those girls you knew.” She paused, laughed a little. “Well, except for one difference.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked, shifting in his seat, trying to ignore the tightness growing in his groin. “Because you’re a princess?”</p>
<p>“No. Because I’m a virgin.”</p>
<p>Leia Organa had just dropped the sky on his head. Han stopped shifting. And for a second, stopped breathing. “Oh.” Slowly, he slipped his hand out of hers. “OH.”  He stood up, running that hand through his hair. “Oooohhh…” He turned back to her. “You mean… never?”</p>
<p>Leia sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. “That’s generally what ‘virgin’ means, Han.”</p>
<p>He tried not to stammer. He wasn’t succeeding. “I mean...I just thought...you know, all your time with the Alliance, around all these soldiers and pilots…” He took a breath. “Thought maybe… you and… Luke..?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “Luke?” </p>
<p>“Well...yeah.”</p>
<p>She laughed and shook her head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Then what was that kiss in the med bay all about?”</p>
<p>“It was about you being a nerfherder and knowing nothing about women.”</p>
<p><em> She’s got you there, Solo. </em> “Well, ya know, Alderaan was known for being...um...pretty liberated--”</p>
<p>“Not if you were a Princess and your virginity was worth your weight in gold.” She cocked an eyebrow. “Did you know I was betrothed?”</p>
<p>He gawked at her. “You were engaged??”</p>
<p>“Not engaged, betrothed. Engaged is when two people agree to get married. Betrothed is when someone else makes that decision for you.”</p>
<p>Han regarded her for a moment. Maybe he’d had this whole royalty thing all wrong. He always thought princesses could do whatever they wanted. Seems it was the exact opposite. “Was he a good guy? Did you love him?”</p>
<p>This time, her laugh was derisive. “I met him three times in my whole life. His name was Isolder, a prince from the Hapes Cluster. He was childish, arrogant, obnoxious--”</p>
<p>“You sure we’re still not talking about me here?” Han joked.</p>
<p>Leia smiled. “Stupid, selfish, cowardly, and unkind.” She looked into his eyes. “You’re the opposite of all those things, Han.”</p>
<p>His chest warmed at the compliment. It was probably the nicest thing she ever said to him. But then he realized what she was saying. “You mean you were going to be forced to marry some twerp you didn’t love?”</p>
<p>She was thoughtful for a moment. “That’s a very concise way of putting it, yes. It’s one reason I ran for the Senate.”</p>
<p>“So you wouldn’t have to marry him?”</p>
<p>“So I could put the wedding off for a while. It wasn’t the only reason I ran, of course. But it was one reason.” She took another swig and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “But then I became a wanted fugitive and Alderaan was…” Han saw grief darken her face for a second before she shook it off, “well, obviously the wedding was off.” </p>
<p>“Geez Leia, I had no idea,” he breathed. “Yeah, ok, I teased you because I thought you were a spoiled little princess. I thought you had the whole galaxy on a string and no one to tell you ‘no’. But...it doesn’t sound like that was the case at all. Your life doesn’t sound like it was a whole lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“Duty and fun rarely go hand in hand.”</p>
<p>“Ok, so…” He sat next to her again, “that was three years ago. So...why haven’t you… you know?”</p>
<p>She shrugged a little, and it seemed she was avoiding his gaze. “Just never got around to it, I guess,” she murmured. </p>
<p>He lifted an eyebrow. “Never ‘got around to it’?” Slowly, he reached for the bottle. But instead of drinking out of it, he placed it on a small shelf above the bunk. He turned back and leaned into her, cocking that lop-sided grin of his. “Three years, and you never got around to it?” he asked, his voice low, husky, and inviting. </p>
<p>At first, her eyelids fluttered nervously. But then, a slow smile of new confidence quirked her pretty lips. She rolled onto her hip to set her chin on his shoulder. “Maybe I’ve been waiting,” </p>
<p>“For what?” Han asked.</p>
<p>Leia fingered the collar of his shirt and caught his hazel eyes in her gaze. “A nice man.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “Has he shown up yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Today. When he came to my room and apologized to me for being a brute.” She touched his face, and smiled. “Finally.” </p>
<p>He could feel her warmth radiate. And the way she looked at him, her chestnut hair mussed and framing her face, the soft light of the cabin bathing her ivory skin and giving her chocolate eyes just a hint of sparkle, Han thought she had never looked so beautiful. “You’re sure about this?” he whispered.</p>
<p>She nodded. “I thought it would be better to be honest. In case I wasn’t...you know...very good.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” He cupped her face. “Is it ok if I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“You better,” she breathed.</p>
<p>Before he did, he ran his thumb over her rose-hued lips. “I kinda wish this was our first kiss.”</p>
<p>Leia suddenly shifted onto her knee and threw a leg over his lap, straddling him. She took his stunned face into her hands and whispered, “It is.” She took his lips and caressed them into her own with no hesitation and no timidity.</p>
<p>Han’s head sun like a pulsar. He circled his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Leia moaned and writhed on him, running her slender fingers through his thick hair. Thrilled by her response, Han slipped his tongue in to gently stroke hers. She tasted like the brandy, but her mouth was sweet and her lips were soft as velvet. He slid his hand up her neck, cradling her head, deepening the kiss, drinking her in. The scent of her hair filled his head; sweet and clean, even through the tang of the engine grease, even after days of running. </p>
<p>He broke away for some needed air and kissed along her cheek, taking her earlobe into his lips, running his big hand down her back. Leia gasped and writhed some more, her mouth falling agape with bliss. It was like his mouth sent sparks from her neck to her toes. No one had ever done this to her before, and she had no idea her body would respond like this.</p>
<p>He whispered in her ear, something in Low Corellian. “What does that mean?” she moaned.</p>
<p>“Something a princess shouldn’t hear.”</p>
<p>“Then how about a friend?”</p>
<p>He chuckled against her neck. “Ok, I said,” he growled softly into her ear, “ ‘I want to do everything to you’.” </p>
<p>Leia grunted and pulled herself tighter against him. The cold sex education lessons she endured as a preteen never prepared her for this, for how aroused she could get just from salacious talk. His hand went to the zipper of her snowsuit. He pulled back to look into her eyes, silently asking permission. Her pupils were blown wide, her breaths came hard and fast,   and she nodded. </p>
<p>He eased the zipper down. She set her forehead on his as he slid his hand inside and palmed a breast. It felt just as he’d imagined so many times-- pert, firm, a perfect fit in his hand. He plucked her hardened nipple between his fingers. Leia responded by grinding on top of him and softly moaning. He set his lips to her throat, kissed along her collarbone, then suckled the hollow of her throat. </p>
<p>Leia clung to him. <em> Gods, he’s...so gentle...his touch... I never knew he could be like this…</em><em>I deserve this, </em> she thought. <em> I’ve wanted him for so long. </em>She found his lips again with hers, and it was her turn to slip her tongue into his mouth.</p>
<p>Han smiled under the kiss-- she sure didn't kiss like a virgin, that was for sure, more like an aroused angel. He unzipped her suit all the way, and pushed it down over her shoulders and arms until she was exposed all the way to her waist. He broke the kiss to take her in. Gods, her breasts were perfect, her nipples like little berries, begging to be tasted. Without hesitation, he took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it, and dared to tease it with the lightest scrape of his teeth. </p>
<p>“Han,” she gasped. It was like his mouth on her nipples arced a direct current down to her clitoris. Her loins clenched to the point of pain and she was beginning to lose that steely control she had cultivated all her young life. He cupped her breasts with both hands, relentlessly licking and suckling, hungry moans coming from his throat. Her body tensed and shook, like it was reaching, reaching for something that teased and beckoned her with the promise of rapture. She ran her hands through his hair, bucking in his lap. Han slid his hand down her back and grasped her bottom, pulling her into him even more. The tension in her body was growing tighter, tighter, too tight,  too strong… until it shattered through her, wild and furious. She threw back her head, arched and cried out, her entire body quaking.</p>
<p>Han fell back against the bulkhead, watching her with utter wonder until she fell into him, burying her face in his shoulder, gasping for air. The smile that spread his face almost hurt. “Leia, did you just…?</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” she breathed into his neck.</p>
<p>He had never ever made a girl cum just from kissing her breasts. “Not very good?” He cradled her head and tenderly pulled her face to his. “Leia” he panted, ”you’re <em> amazing </em>.”</p>
<p>She gasped out a giggle. “I am?” Then she saw his eyes change from awe to something darker, almost feral. He licked his lips and, for a moment, she thought she even saw his mouth water. It scared her a little. And aroused her even more. </p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart, I’ve just gotten started with you.” Grasping her waist again, he moved her to sit beside him. “We are wearing entirely too much clothing.” He got on his feet and practically ripped his jacket off, then his shirt. </p>
<p>Leia stared at his body. She knew he was lean, but she never knew how built he was, how his muscles just flowed under his tan Corellian skin, or that he had just a dusting of hair on his chest that trailed down his hard stomach to disappear below his waistband. Han was always handsome, but now he was absolutely beautiful.</p>
<p>He knelt before her. He pulled off her boot, then switched to the other. “Butt up, your Highness.” She laughed and lifted her hips off the bunk. He grasped her half-shed snowsuit and pulled it, slowly, teasingly, down her hips, off her legs, and tossed it aside. “Stand up, gorgeous,” he whispered, taking her hands, “Let me see all of you.” </p>
<p>She shyly smiled, and let him lift her to her feet. Han tried not to stare, he really, really tried. But...wow. Her snowsuit never did anything to hide her figure, and he lost count of how many times he imagined what she looked like under it. But she was even more stunning than he ever daydreamed. Her hips flared subtly from her tiny waist, her legs were shapely with slim muscles, her stomach was lean and tight, and her skin was flawless as cream. The little nest of chestnut hair at the apex of her thighs was adorable and insanely sexy at the same time.</p>
<p>Leia’s breaths came fast, churned by arousal and nervousness. She had been naked in front of handmaidens and female doctors, but never, ever in front of a man before, and his silence was killing her. “Han, say something. Anything. Please.”</p>
<p>His eyes ate her alive. “Kest, Leia. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>Leia exhaled, but before she could say anything, Han gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately. His skin was almost hot against her breasts, and his arms were so strong around her. His scent was rich too, deep like an Alderaan forest in summer. He ran his calloused hands up and down her back, savoring every inch of her perfect skin, before he grasped her buttocks and pressed against her. She felt something hard against her stomach. And realized it was him. </p>
<p>She broke the kiss, breathless. “This isn’t fair, you know.”</p>
<p>Han knit his brow, panting. “What isn’t fair?”</p>
<p>“Well, you can see all of me.” She slid her hands down from his neck, stopping just to pluck at his nipples and enjoying his shudder under her touch, down his abdomen until she hooked two fingers around the waistband of his trousers. “When do I get to see all of you?”</p>
<p>“Right. Kriffin’. Now.” He backed away, tearing at the fasteners of his fly, pulling his trousers and boots off, hopping in a circle on one foot to get a leg free, and then the other. </p>
<p>Leia laughed, putting a hand to her mouth. “Very erotic, Han.”</p>
<p>Han chuckled. “What, you don’t like my sexy dance?” Tossing the pants aside, he turned around. Leia’s smile melted away as she stared at his muscular torso until her eyes landed on his very erect and larger-than-she-anticipated member jutting from a thick patch of sandy hair between his long, strong legs. Her mouth dropped open. </p>
<p>He furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“I...um...I’ve never seen…I mean, in person...”</p>
<p>“A cock?” he asked.</p>
<p>She stifled a flustered giggle and looked away. “Do you have to call it that?”</p>
<p>Han immensely enjoyed the flush that started in her face and went all the way down between her breasts. This was the woman who stared Darth Vader down and lived to tell about it, and she’s blushing at the sight of a hard-on.<em> Leia Organa, you never cease to amaze me. </em> </p>
<p>His grin grew wicked. “You can touch it, if you want. I’d really like that.”</p>
<p>Leia came toward him. Gingerly, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Overcoming her modesty, she tilted her head down and really looked at it. It looked like the pictures of human male genitalia from her school day anatomy texts, and yet it looked nothing like them. He was certainly thick, and she had no idea that it would be so hard yet soft at the same time, the skin velvety and warm. She caressed it up and down, playing with the skin, running a fingertip up the underside to tickle the ridge of flesh right under the head.  It was just so… pretty.</p>
<p>Han closed his eyes and groaned softly from his throat as he repeated in his head, <em> Don’t throw her down on the bed, don’t throw her down on the bed, don’t do it, Solo. </em>“Sweetheart… you better stop.”</p>
<p>“Why?” It suddenly occurred to her why, and she grinned a devilish smile of her own. “Why Captain Solo, am I exciting you?”</p>
<p>“More like driving me insane,” he grunted. He took her hand. “Come here.” He sat down on the bunk, led her down beside him. Gently, he pressed his body against hers and eased her down onto her back. He grabbed the pillow and put it under her head, making sure she was comfortable, then wrapped his gorgeous naked body around her side. </p>
<p>The gesture warmed Leia’s heart. <em> There’s the nice man </em> , she thought. <em> I knew he was in there somewhere </em>.</p>
<p>Propping himself on his elbow, Han ran his fingers over her delicious body, exploring her breasts, her contours, enjoying the little shivers he elicited from his touch. He palmed the curve of her hip. “So beautiful,” he whispered into her hair. </p>
<p>“Han,” she murmured, tipping her head to look into his eyes and cradling his face with her hand. “Make it go away. The war...Vader....” Her lip quivered. “Just...make them all go away. Just for a little while. Please.”</p>
<p>Even as aroused as he was, her plea almost made his heart break. “I’ll try, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>He kissed her deeply, tenderly, before trailing kisses down her throat, to her breasts. He shifted himself up and over her and continued his journey down her body, his mouth exploring every inch of her ribs, her abs. Leia writhed under his lips, threading her fingers in his hair, short, high little sounds coming from her throat. But when he traveled to just above her mons with no intention of stopping, she jerked up onto her elbows. “Han?”</p>
<p>Han looked up, and smiled just a little. “Do you want me to stop, Leia?”</p>
<p><em> No. No please don’t. </em> She blinked a few times, still breathing heavily. “Are...are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Oh honey,” he sighed, “Never been so sure of anything in my life.” </p>
<p>Leia’s breath fell out of her. She had been, of course, quite the curious teenager and had read (and giggled with her handmaidens) about many different human sexual practices, this particular one especially peaking her interest. But, having accepted the fact that an arranged wedding to Prince Isolder hardly promised her an adventurous sex life, she thought perhaps she would take a lover after years of a loveless marriage who would be more than eager to indulge her.</p>
<p>Happily, that lover showed up much sooner than she ever thought.</p>
<p>She exhaled a tiny laugh, then nodded her consent. Han’s grin grew wider as he resumed his work, running his tongue inside the crease between her thigh and her mound, then dipping between her legs. “Just lie back and enjoy, sweetheart."</p>
<p>With just the tip of his tongue, he traced her velvet nether lips up and down, flicking just a bit here and there. Leia arched her neck, spread her legs and raised her elbows, grasping the pillow behind her head, her eyes squeezed shut so tightly it almost hurt. </p>
<p>Han was beside himself-- he hadn’t even gotten started, and she was already responding like this. He pulled back a little and brushed the little nest of curls up and away, letting himself really look at her; beautiful, pink, flushed and blooming...and untouched. His grin melted away a bit as it dawned on him how special this gift really was.</p>
<p>Leia rose up onto her elbows again, her brow wrinkled. “Why did you stop?”</p>
<p>“Leia,” he breathed, looking up at her between her legs, “you are sure, right? One hundred percent sure...?”</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes even as a wicked smile quirked her lips. “As you were, Captain Solo.” </p>
<p><em> I guess she’s sure. </em>Han’s lopsided smile came  back full force. “Yes, ma’am.” </p>
<p>He sank back into her and ran his tongue into and up the groove between her folds until he found her clitoris. It was so little, but hard and swelled and ripe for him. He swirled his tongue over and around it, lapping her sweet nectar in. She was breathing so hard, so fast, and her hips started to undulate. When he put his hand on the tops of her thighs, holding her in place, he felt her tremor under his palms. </p>
<p>Leia tossed her head side to side, her whimpers growing louder and higher until “Han!” erupted from her lips. It was happening again, the agonizing, incredible tension coiling tighter in her belly, her thighs. But this...this was… there was no comparison to the last time. So intense, but not like pain. How was that even possible? Her body shook, every muscle twitched, and she couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of her. Her own hands ran over her breasts, quickening the sensation. His mouth became her entire world as it lapped, caressed, and tickled her clit.</p>
<p>Han looked up over her, and couldn’t help but smile at her unabashed response, even through his work. <em> There it is, </em> he thought. <em> There’s the fire under all that ice. </em> He flattened his tongue, licking in long, slow strokes,pressing harder on her thighs even as she twisted under his mouth. He felt her body tense under his hands like a bow’s string being pulled tighter and tighter… </p>
<p>“Oh goddess, please...please...PLEASE, HAN!”</p>
<p>He growled into her wet, soft flesh as he thought, <em> That’s right, your Worship, beg me.  </em>He slid one of his hands off her thigh to her entrance and, carefully, so carefully, slipped a finger inside and just teased the opening with a little flick…</p>
<p>Leia’s entire body bowed off the bunk as she screamed. It felt like she was coming completely apart from the inside. It wasn’t like she’d never had an orgasm before-- she might be a virgin, but she wasn’t a nun-- but this, <em> this </em> was almost unbearable. It kept going, arcing through her, unraveling her, with Han lapping up what she could only surmise were her insides flooding out. </p>
<p>It only ended when Leia thrust her fingers through his hair and whimpered, “Han, stop, please...too much...too much…”</p>
<p>With a shavit-eating grin from ear to ear, Han rose up from between her legs. Leia still squirmed and twisted, eyes clenched closed, fighting for breath and against the little quakes and shudders that seemed to take over her whole body. Han crawled up and braced himself above her. “What was that about ‘Ice Princess’?” he practically sang.</p>
<p>Leia opened her eyes, still panting. She saw the wetness on his chin and lips glisten in the soft lighting, and had a strange and sudden urge. “Kiss me,” she whispered.</p>
<p>His brows sprang up in surprise even as his grin got even wider. He lunged down and plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Leia sucked it in, swirling it around to catch every last tang of her own juices. Finally, she broke away and smiled. “Is that what I taste like?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Better than any Dorean brandy I’ve had yet.” He chuckled. “A man could get addicted to you, you know.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to lead you to any nasty habits, Captain Solo.”</p>
<p>“I dunno, I can think of a lot of nasty habits I’d like you to lead me to.”</p>
<p>Leia laughed. “Or the other way around, since I’m not as experienced as you are.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry about that, sweetheart,” he said as he nestled himself beside her, “you’re a born natural.” Han drank her blush in like Garwillian champagne.</p>
<p>She touched his face, and ran a fingertip down the scar on his chin. “Do… you want me to…” she hesitated, “do that for you?”</p>
<p><em> Oh, in the worst way, </em> he thought. But then, he shook his head. He didn’t want her to feel she had to reciprocate her first time out. “No, it’s ok, sweetheart. But, you could touch me again, like you did before. I really liked that.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Leia took his hand and drew it down between his legs. “Show me how you like it,” whispered against his lips. </p>
<p>He smiled back, and curled her hand around his shaft. “There, like that. Now, just squeeze a little… oh, YEAH, just like that,” he breathed, his eyes closing and brow puckering. “Now, just stroke, nice and ea...eeeeaaaa...uh… oh yeah…” Now it was Han’s turn to writhe as she gently stroked his cock. When she grew bolder and dipped her hand down to cup his balls, Han threw his head back and loudly groaned. </p>
<p>Something sparked inside Leia’s mind. She was no stranger to having power, but Goddess, she’d <em>  never </em> known power like this! To be able to make this man, this outlaw, melt like this at her touch while getting him hard at the same time was absolutely thrilling. She took his cock into her hand again, just tracing her fingers and thumb up and down, and trailed kisses along his jaw. Han’s hips moved back and forth, and she felt the hot, glistening drop that emerged from the head of his shaft. </p>
<p>Han cupped her neck and pressed his forehead to hers, moaning “Leia, gods, <em> Leia, </em>” almost like a prayer. She had never heard him say her name so reverently before. And watching his face twist and then release in utter bliss, feeling him pump against her, and listening to his hard breaths and low grunts made her walls ache even more. She wanted him inside of her, moving in and out of her, animal instinct demanding it… </p>
<p>Two orgasms in. Yes, she was ready.</p>
<p>She stopped stroking him, and giggled when his eyes sprang open and his breath fell out of his chest. “Come here,” she murmured, lying on her back and grasping his shoulders, urging him on top of her.</p>
<p>He conceded, shifting up and over her. But his eyes were concerned. “It might hurt some, sweetheart,” he panted.</p>
<p>“I know, Han.” Leia shrugged and smiled. “I think I can handle it.”</p>
<p>He was hard to the point of pain, but he tried not to be too eager as he positioned himself between her legs. “Here, lift your knees a little...that’s right, just like that…” He slid up her body until he could touch her nose with his, and lowered his hips into hers. Taking his cock in his hand, he slid the head into her folds and gently slicked it with her juices. Leia moaned and pumped her hips against him. “You are ready, aren’t you?” he whispered through a hungry smile. “So wet.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, right?” she panted.</p>
<p>“It’s <em> great. </em>” Still gripping himself, he pressed into her. “You let me know, ok?” She nodded. Han intently watched her face for any signs of distress or discomfort, but so far, she only met his gaze with wide eyes and a soft smile on her face. Until he found resistance, taut just inside her folds, and she winced a little. </p>
<p>He let go of his cock and cupped her cheek. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Do it,” she bit out. </p>
<p>With a deep kiss and a quick thrust, Han broke through. Leia yelped in his mouth and arched her back as he filled her. Her body tensed at the burst of pain, but she wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on. She breathed deeply and slowly through her nose, coaxing her body to relax around him. When the tension eased a bit, he sank a little further in, and Leia gasped and rolled her eyes. A grunt escaped her throat as she tightened around him again, this time in pure pleasure. </p>
<p>Han’s breaths came short and fast. Kest, she was tight! And wet and hot and gripped him like a fist. It took every drop of control he had to stay still, to let her ease into it and not ravage her right there. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he whispered, his voice hoarse, his eyes tender and his pupils blown, “just feel it.” He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him. “Feels ok?”</p>
<p>Leia’s pain evaporated into a fog of utter bliss. This was amazing! He was so hard, so big, he filled her so completely, his cock just nudging a spot she didn’t know she had … almost like he was completing her, like a piece had been missing inside of her all this time. “Oh gods,” she whimpered. On its own volition, her body bucked up into his, taking him to his hilt. Her hands ran wildly over his back until they found his ass and, without a hint of coyness, gripped and pulled him deeper.</p>
<p>That moment was like the starting shot at a Boonta Eve pod race in Han’s head. But, like any good racer, he set a measured pace so he could anticipate the other racer’s response. And she met his every thrust with her own, vising her legs around his back. All apprehension blew away and before his senses caught up to his cock, he was thrusting deep into her beautiful body. He was just all out fucking her. </p>
<p>The tiny cabin was filled with hard breaths, squeaking bunk coils, deep moans, high little cries, and a thick musky scent of bodily joy.  Han couldn’t stop kissing her face, her mouth, her neck, holding her tight against him. He finally forced himself up a bit, just so he could see her face, check in on her… and pulled a hard gasp at what he saw.</p>
<p>Her braid had come a bit undone, and her hair splayed around her head like a chestnut halo. In this light, her skin looked tinted with Corellian rosebuds. And she was gazing right at him, her eyes wide, her mouth open somewhere between a silent cry and a passionate smile. </p>
<p>It was then Han really realized how small she was underneath him. He stilled, and stroked her hair. “You’re ok?” he panted, “Am I too heavy? Too rough--?”</p>
<p>“You’re fine!” she breathed back.</p>
<p>He smiled though heavy breathing. “It’s good?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em> great! </em>” Her slim fingers ran over his face, his hair. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”</p>
<p>He rolled into her, slowly, careful not to set his pace too quick again. But Kest, his balls felt like they were gonna explode! If he didn’t get a grip, he was gonna-- Uh oh… “BIOMONE!” he suddenly barked.</p>
<p>“What?” Leia grunted.</p>
<p>His words came out through short gasps. “Biomone… I… oh <em> fuck </em>…. I’m on biomone! So when I cum, I can’t get you pregnant--”</p>
<p>“I’m on it too, Han!”</p>
<p>His brow furrowed. “Why are you on it if you’re a vir--”</p>
<p>“It’s Alliance regulation! Damn it Solo, you really want to talk about this NOW? Just <em> fuck </em> me!”</p>
<p>With a growl and a wild thrust, he didn’t need to be told twice. He raised himself up on his arms and pistoned into her. He watched her mouth gape and her eyes roll back, and felt her shake and tense all around his cock. His grin became downright maniacal. “That’s right sweetheart,” he grunted through his teeth, sweat dripping off his brow, “yeah, that’s it, you’re gonna cum for me…show me, baby… show me…”</p>
<p>Kest, did he just call a princess ‘baby’?? Was he actually fucking a <em> princess </em>  right now <em> ?? </em> But she didn’t seem to mind it-- in fact, she responded with a joyously guttural growl through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Every thrust of his cock notched her closer and closer, deeper and harder, battering that sweet, sweet spot inside. Leia gripped his shoulders and dug her nails, taking his cock in and in and IN AND IN AND IN until… until… “Oh, FUUUUUUUUCK!” she cried as her third orgasm exploded through her. </p>
<p>She arched and wailed, twisting underneath him, wrapping her legs around him until he thought she would break one of his ribs. Her core gripped him so tight she almost pushed him out-- but Han pushed back, balls to arse, snaking an arm under her back and holding her captive. He jerked short, deep thrusts into her, growling, “That’s it Leia, just ride that cock, ride it for me baby…”</p>
<p>She liked-- no, LOVED the way he was talking to her, saying dirty things, like she was one of those other girls. Because right now, she <em>was</em> one of those girls, those ‘trashy’ cantina girls he ran with, fucking like one, cumming hard like one…</p>
<p>She suddenly gripped his hair with both hands and forced his eyes to hers. “Your turn, flyboy,” she growled against his lips. “Come on, cum inside me, cum <em> hard.” </em></p>
<p>Han’s eyes bulged, whether by shock or orgasm about to erupt, he didn’t know or even cared. He hammered into her, sweat pouring off him, lifting onto his forearms, balls tight, he could barely breathe, fuck, she was so tight, so hot, she’s so <em> fucking good and beautiful-- </em></p>
<p>“LEIA, FUUUUUCK, AAAAAAHHHHHH!” he screamed, throwing his head back. His hips snapped into her, once, twice. “YEEEEEEEAAAAAH, OH YEEEEEAAAHHH!” He exploded inside her, his balls erupting over and over, his whole body furiously shaking. He slammed a hand against the bulkhead over her head, letting out one more strangled growl as his body bowed into her.</p>
<p>Leia gaped at him in absolute wonder, watching his skin flush red over his whole body, his face twisted in erotic, agonized bliss. Goddess, was this what she’d been missing out on all this time??  </p>
<p>She grinned ear to ear as she caressed his face and hair, wiping the sweat away. “Han, breathe!” she giggled.</p>
<p>Slowly, Han caught his breath as he came down. He swallowed hard, then let out a roaring breath. He lifted his head, panting furiously, to look into her eyes. Once he did, his face broke out in a huge smile, and he burst into a fit of giggles Leia could almost call girlish. “Why-- why are you laughing?” she asked, suddenly concerned.</p>
<p>But Han laughed even harder. “Kest n’ Krinnic, sweetheart,” he panted, “you’re a <em> beast. </em>”</p>
<p>Catching her own breath, Leia nervously bit her lip. “Is that good?”</p>
<p>He let out another big breath. “Good? It’s<em> great </em>!” Relieved, Leia joined in his laughter until he lunged down and practically devoured her entire mouth. </p>
<p>Still kissing her, Han wrapped his arms under her and pulled her with him, falling onto his side. The action made him slide his now-softening erection out of her, and he held her close, almost crushing her against him. Smiling, Leia moaned with utter content as she tried to snuggle against him--</p>
<p>Until Han suddenly jerked up into a sit, all post-coital happiness wiped away, replaced by sheer panic. “Oh gods!” he yelped.</p>
<p>“Han,” Leia breathed, immediately concerned, “what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>He launched off the bunk, butt-starking naked,  onto his feet and began careening around the cabin. “Towels! There’s gotta be a towel here-- and a med kit! I gotta get a med-kit--”</p>
<p>“Han!” Leia barked. “What is the matter with you??”</p>
<p>He turned back and fell onto his knees, taking her face into his hands, his hazel eyes wide with panic. “I hurt you! I’m so sorry sweetheart, I was too rough, I didn’t mean to--”</p>
<p>“Han!’ she repeated, softer this time. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>He panted for a moment, then gestured at the bunk. “There’s blood! There’s blood on the sheets!”</p>
<p>Leia sat all the way up and looked down. Her thighs were slicked with semen tinted in a bright pink. Between her legs, the white sheet was blotched in scarlet. “Oh,” she sighed. Then shrugged.</p>
<p>“Whaddya mean, ‘oh’? Are you ok? Are you hurt?” She gaped at him for a moment until she burst into her own fit of giggles. Han’s brow furrowed. “What’s so funny??”</p>
<p>That just made her laugh even harder as she fell onto her back, her giggles pealing off the bulkhead. Han just gawked at her until she finally settled down and gazed up at him. “You nerfherder! You really <em> don’t </em> know anything about women, do you?” </p>
<p>“Whaddya mean?”</p>
<p>“Han,” she said gently, raising onto an elbow, “you just broke my hymen, that’s all. There’s going to be a little blood. It’s ok, I’m not hurt.” She winced a bit. “Maybe just a little sore.” She grinned again. “I’m starting to wonder who the virgin was here.”</p>
<p>He stared at her, his mouth working silently, until he slumped with a deep exhale. “Ok, I got something to confess too. I…” he grimaced bashfully, “I’ve never been with a virgin before.”</p>
<p>Leia cocked an eyebrow. “Never?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know,” he muttered, shrugging. </p>
<p>She gazed at him, her heart swelling in her chest. Reaching out, she grasped his shoulders. “Come here,” she purred, inviting him back into the bed. She wrapped herself around him, and he around her, entwining their legs and arms. </p>
<p>Han finally relaxed, brushing her hair with his hand and kissing the top of her head. “You sure you’re ok?”</p>
<p>“Mmm hmm,” she hummed into his chest. She huffed a tiny laugh. “And here I thought you were deflowering virgins all across the galaxy.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” he grunted, amused. “Not so much.”</p>
<p>Leia lifted her head and set her chin on his chest, smiling. “Don’t worry about it. You’re a born natural.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And now your Highness, we will discuss the location of the Rebel base… </em>
</p>
<p>Her hand hit the bulkhead.</p>
<p>
  <em> We have decided to test this battle station on your home planet of Alderaan… </em>
</p>
<p>She screamed in silence.</p>
<p>
  <em> You are far too trusting… </em>
</p>
<p>Mama, Papa, RUN!</p>
<p>
  <em> You may fire when ready--- </em>
</p>
<p>“RUN!” Leia screamed, bolting upright in the bunk, seeing nothing but Alderaan exploding behind her eyes. </p>
<p>Hands were suddenly on her, and her fists were flying and punching as she screamed--</p>
<p>“WHOA, whoa, sweetheart, it’s me! It's Han!”</p>
<p>Her eyes gaped open to see Han’s face right in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks as she shook uncontrollably. Her jaw quivered as she stared at him and through him.</p>
<p>Han brushed the hair out of her eyes, his own eyes brimming with worry. “It’s ok, you’re here, with me, ok? You’re safe, you’re not there,” he cooed to her. </p>
<p>Leia clenched her eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall, breathing deeply to calm herself down. She felt the bunk dip with Han’s weight as he sat on the edge, and when she finally felt safe to open them, she saw that he was fully clothed. </p>
<p>He smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Good morning,” he whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her. “See, it’s morning, and you’re here with me, and the bad dream is gone. Ok?” </p>
<p>Falling into him, she nodded, tightly returning his embrace. He sighed. “You have those a lot, don’t you? Bad dreams?”</p>
<p>She nodded again. “Yes. But I… don’t… I don’t let them get to me.” She cleared her throat. </p>
<p><em> Liar </em>, Han thought in a tiny moment of heartache. But then, he pulled back and smiled down at her. “I brought you something. You hungry?”</p>
<p>She let out a breath. “Starving.”</p>
<p>Loosening his embrace, Han stood up. He turned around and lifted a tray off a little table in the cabin. “I...um,  made you some breakfast.”</p>
<p>“You,” she breathed, utterly surprised, “you did?”</p>
<p>He turned back around, his face reddening into an adorable blush. “Well, ya know, I mean, it’s not great. Powdered eggs and, ya know, some insta-toast, and some caf. I mean, it’s nothing great--”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Leia murmured, pulling the covers up to her chest and absolutely beaming at him.</p>
<p>Han sighed, smiling, and set the tray on her lap. He then pulled a small stool out from under the table and scooted it to the bunkside, plopping down on it and resting his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>She eyed him. “You’re not eating?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I had something already,” he answered. He scoffed. “When Chewie came into the galley and chewed me out for, um.... waking him up last night.”</p>
<p>Leia was about to put a forkful of eggs in her mouth when she suddenly stopped. And blushed. “Oh.” She cleared her throat again. “What… what did he say?”</p>
<p>“Something to the effect of ‘about bloody damn time you two got it out of your systems’.” Leia giggled a little, dropping her flushed face down to her lap. Han shifted a little in his seat. “Then he asked if… if I treated you right.” She looked back up at him to see a hopeful look in his eyes. “Did I, Leia?”</p>
<p>She set her fork down and reached out to caress his cheek. “You most certainly did, Captain Solo.”</p>
<p>Han looked down at his hands, nodding and trying to suppress a pleased grin. Then he reached up and scratched his nose. “So, I was thinking… after you’re done, you can use the water shower, if you want. I mean, we got plenty of water, and you can take a hot shower for, ya know, how long you want. You can take the longest shower ever, and I’ll… I’ll strip this bunk and wash all the sheets in the sonisizer. Your snowsuit too, I’ll wash that too… for you. And then, uh...after that…” He wrung his hands a bit, “Maybe you might wanna….ya know, think about… bunking in my cabin.”</p>
<p>He sheepishly looked up to see Leia staring at him, her face entirely blank. He blinked a few times as his nerves began to ride roughshod. “I mean, my bed’s a lot bigger than this one, so it’d be a lot more comfortable, and I have a much better mattress than this, and…” He took a big breath, “And when you have a bad dream again, you won’t be alone. I’d be there. With you.” She just kept staring at him. Han thought his guts were gonna explode. “But-but you if you don’t want to, you can stay here, that’s totally ok sweetheart--”</p>
<p>“Ok,” she whispered.</p>
<p>He blinked again. “Ok as in stay here, or--”</p>
<p>“Ok as in I’d very much like to bunk with you.”</p>
<p>His face broke into a smile big as Yavin. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Leia replied through her own smile and… just the hint of a tear spilling from her eye. </p>
<p>“Aw, come on, hey,” Han sighed tenderly, feeling his throat constrict, reaching over and wiping the teardrop from her cheek, “don’t do that.” He cocked that maddening grin again. “‘Ice Princess’.”</p>
<p>She laid her hand on top of his on her cheek. “ ‘Nice man’,” she tossed back at him with a grin and sardonic wink. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>